Not Even an Inkling of a Memory
by GoldenLoftwing
Summary: Things couldn't get worse for Poyoans Stellar and Bubua when they are suddenly turned into odd looking squid-bipedal beings. Oh, wait, it can. With a huge portion of their memories gone, they'll have to work with another Inkling named Suparatto to get their memories back and rescue something called a Zapfish. Seriously. Why can't they get a break? (T for safety-AU-ish)
1. Prologue

Stellar's hazel colored eyes slowly slid open. She let out a yawn, rubbed her eyes, and shut them again as she got up to sit.

That was when she noticed something wrong. Something other than her non-existant wings was brushing the ground. That snapped her eyes open as she glancedto see what exactly was touching the ground. It was an odd, light green colored tentacale thing. She did her best to lift herself off the ground, but to no avail. Her wings seemed to have vanished.

What was worse was that she could hardly remember herself being a Poyoan. That was terrifying. Her tail seemed to have vanished upon further inspection after scrabbling to her feet with her newly and oddly looking legs. She started to instead look about and see where she was.

No doubt Kuraudo did this, she thought. She's the one responsble for all the dimensional mishaps around here, after all. She let out a small sigh of relief when she realized that she was in a some-what forested place. Perhaps there was someone around that could help her. She figured the other Poyoans would be around as well if she was here.

After all, why would her, the 'all powerfull' Stellar be teleported suddenly out to the middle of absolute no-where? There was no reason.

"Wait a second. Light blue. BUBUA-POY!" She surprisingly already had good control over her new body-but that was to be expected from a shape-shifter.

On the ground was an odd looking bi-pedal creature with the same odd looking tentacle things-excluding the fact these were light blue. She was still out cold, but she had a tentacle for a fail with darker blue spots running up along the tail's core. A black ink was around her eyes, and Stellar couldn't help but question it. Stellar picked up the fainted Bubua and carried her along over her shoulder.

Perhaps there was someone out here that could help her, she hoped. Otherwise they would both be in for a lot of trouble.

(-0.0-)

The young, today dark-blue haired Inkling girl bolted along towards the main center of the town. Her tentacle-like hair strung out behind her as she skidded to a halt right in the middle of the plaza. Yesterday all of the...Zapfish...was that what they were called? Yes, all of the Zapfish had been stolen.

Yesterday she'd also met with some loopy...creature...who called himself Cap'n Cuttlefish. The name was cute, she admitted, but not the name he'd given her.

Agent 3. _3_. She was the third of a group of Inklings to go out to inspect what had happened to all of their Zapfish. He didn't exactly specify what had happened to Agents 1  & 2, but she figured that they were possibly looked up somewhere.

Today she was heading back to Octo Valley-where Cap'n Cuttlefish happened to like to stay (She actually didn't know where he lived, and vice versa). He had told her to go get some rest, seeing as today she would be heading straight into an Octoling covered area.

She paused to listen to the daily news, but she was too much in a rush. She had other things on her mind that she wanted to do-such as get the Zapfish back. Without the power, she couldn't go to Alternate Dimension battles. She'd just now gotten to 'Level 4'-she really was liking the new gear that she'd managed to get. Made battle so much easier when she could chuck bombs around.

She quickly made her way over to the sewer and swam on through the gate in her squid form. Once she arrived, she noticed something...off...about the odd looking sea creature.

"Oh, hello there, Agent 3." He said, a small smile breaking through his face for once. "Erm, I got somethin' that might interest you..."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy. What is it?" She asked. She didn't like to talk to much to this shady creature-it for some reason just felt wrong.

He coughed slightly, looking about nervously. "Today we're not gonna go fight Octolings." He paused, as if to scale her reaction. Her face remained nutral, which appeared to slightly shock him.

It would, of course, not change her plans. She really didn't care what she was doing-so long as she was out of the town and away from judgemental eyes. "Mmhmm. Alright." She mumbled quietly, adjusting her gear slightly. It was so heavy sometimes...

"Today we're going to be rescuing two lost Inklings in the woods. I saw one of 'em walkin' through here, askin' if I could possibly help. I told 'er yes but...she said I didn't seem like the type that could help. Well, ain't that offensive. Anyways, they're out in the woods and their lost."

She nodded, shooting the ground underneath her feet with her gun...thing...y'know, she never really paused to see what this thing was called. 'Hero Shot'. How ironic. "So I just need to go in and rescue them?" She asked. "No Zapfish rescuing today."

He shook his head slowly. "Sadly not. BUT! Perhaps one of these may have seen one! Keep that in mind. Now, go on!" With that he ushered the young Inkling along. "Go save those Inklings!"

With a sigh, the girl trotted along, tentacles bobbing slightly as she sped up to a run. What would two Inklings be doing out in the woods?  
She figured she'd find out later.


	2. Chapter 1

Stellar was relieved when Bubua came to. The light blue Inkling was rather heavy, and it was killing her shoulder to have to carry her along. "Bubua-poy? You up?" She had to ask, setting the other down.

She slowly nodded her head, getting up with a small whine. "Where are we, Stellar? This isn't home...wherever it is.." She added the last bit in a murmur, her tail flicking.

The light green haired Inkling rolled her eyes. "I can't remember either, if that makes ya feel better, poyo. At least you still have a tail." She eyed the tentacle-like tail with narrowed hazel eyes.

Bubua shrugged. "No need to be jealous-heeeyy...you didn't answer the last bit of my question!" She pointed out, standing up shakily.

"To be honest, I have no clue." Stellar replied, rubbing the back of her head. "A forest somewhere. I think we're lost. poyo." She paused for a few moments. "What do I even look like, poyo?" She asked.

The light blue haired Inkling stared for a few moments before shrugging. "A bi-pedal squid creature." She explained. "And I'm guessing I look the same."

Stellar slowly nodded her head. "Yeeeaaa..."

The two stood in silence for a few moments, staring at each other, before Stellar let out a gasp. "What're we gonna eat, poyo?! I'm starving!" She shouted, rubbing her hands together and licking her lips.

"Dude, that just looks weird on you." Bubua noted, chuckling after speaking, her tail swishing.

"We both look weird. It's how this is apparently working, poyo." Stellar replied, rolling her hazel eyes at the other girl.

Bubua shrugged, before turning around to get a better look at the surrounding area. Trees, trees, and more trees. "I don't see any fruit."

Stellar let out a rather loud whine. "Dang it. I'm really hungry though." She complained, walking over to stand next to Bubua. "I can't remember if tree bark is edible or not..."

"Why would that be questionable?" Bubua asked, frowning. "It's not. It's a sprinking tree." She pointed out, gesturing at the nearest plant. "Besdies, why the heckles would ya wanna eat THAT?!"

Stellar shrugged her shoulders, walking over and resting a hand on the tree's bark. "I don't know, poyo. It just seems like it..." She paused for a few moments, before perking up. "Oh my Nova...Bubua..have you tried remembering anything yet?" She asked, spinning around to face her friend.

She shook her head. "No..? Why would-OH MY NOVA!" Bubua screeched, shaking violently afterwards. "I can't believe that I forgot I was a puffball! What the heckles even ARE WE?! WHAT CRAZY WTICH DID THIS?!"

"Bubua-poy, we need to deal with this calmly, poyo." Stellar insisted, walking forward and resting a hand on the other's shoulder. "I can hardly remember anything other than that, poyo. Can you?"

Bubua shook her head again. "No...not really." She replied, her tail twitching. "This is just...scary...y'know?"

Stellar nodded, gesturing about. "I know it is, poyo. But I think our best bet is if we can find a place to stay the night. I passed by an old man earlier, poyo, but he didn't seem like he'd be much help-rambling on about something called an Octarian, poyo. Think he's insane."

"He might've actually been helpful, Stellar." Bubua pointed out, frowning slightly. "Did you see which way he was going?" She then asked, looking about.

The light green haired Inkling nodded her head again. "Mhmm, but it was a bit of a way back, poyo."

Bubua shrugged. "Well. We'd best get to walking then."

"The trip won't be as long if you got a guide." A new voice piped up as another odd looking bi-pedal squid being hopped out of a tree, smiling at them.

(-0.0-)

The young Inkling was slightly iritated over all of the thorn bushes she had to pass through. Why, oh WHY did the two lost Inklings have to pass through here? Or was this simply the route she'd decided to take...

At least she had her Hero Suit...Hero Armor...whatever...to protect her from enemy fire-in this case, tons of thorns. She let out a loud groan as her leg was snagged, her forcefully pulling it out a few moments afterwards.

Then she realized she could swim through the thorns in her ink squid form. She face-palmed before continuing onwards through thorns, inking her way through the thorns.

After a few minutes of doing this she heard voices. Both high pitched-possibly female. One sounded a bit more authoritive whilst the other...sounded a bit more squeaky and afraid. It was sort of odd.

"...a puffball! What the heckles even ARE WE?! WHAT CRAZY WTICH DID THIS?!" The more squeaky one was shrieking, looking around in a panicked manner whilst shaking.

The one that had just spoken was rather small for an Inkling. She had light blue tentacles, a tail-which was pretty rare among Inklings-the same colored shirt and dark purple shoes.

The other Inkling girl present walked forward and rested a hand on the blue haired girls shoulder. She was wearing a lime green shirt and orange shoes, a headband pulled around her forehead-a bit too low. ""ubua-poy, we need to deal with this calmly, poyo." She insisted, offering up a small smile. "I can hardly remember anything other than that, poyo. Can you?"

"No...not really." The Inkling-newly dubbed 'Bubua'-replied, her tail twitching. "This is just...scary...y'know?"

The green haired Inkling girl nodded, gesturing about. "I know it is, poyo. But I think our best bet is if we can find a place to stay the night. I passed by an old man earlier, poyo, but he didn't seem like he'd be much help-rambling on about something called an Octarian, poyo. Think he's insane."

The blue haired Inkling rolled her eyes from where she stood in a tree top-having climbed up to get a better look over the rather tall bushes. She'd thought the same about Cuttlefish-but it turned out that he'd been right. "He might've actually been helpful, Stellar." Bubua pointed out, frowning slightly. "Did you see which way he was going?" She then asked, her purple eyes gazing around the clearing.

So they were looking for a place to stay the night? Hmm. Perhaps they had been on their way to Inkopolis and had super jumped the wrong way, the dark blue haired Inkling mused as the green haired Inkling began speaking once more. "Mhmm, but it was a bit of a way back, poyo." She pointed out.

The light blue haired Inkling-Bubua-shrugged. "Well. We'd best get to walking then." She replied, the two starting to walk towards the tree the armored Inkling was sitting in. She jumped out, offering up a smile.

"The trip won't be as long if you got a guide." She pointed out, holding out a hand. "Names Suparatto. What're your names?" At least make it seem like she hadn't been listening in for around a minute.

The two glanced at each other, seeming panicked for a few moments. "I'm Stellar. This is my pal Bubua-poy...without the 'poy' suffix. Sorry, it's a habit." She paused, frowning before taking the others hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Suparatto-poy. How did you know we needed a guide of sorts, poyo?"

The dark blue haired Inkling shrugged, still smiling at the two. Bubua was hiding slightly behind Stellar, tail wrapped herself protectively. "Couldn't help but listen in as I walked over." She replied. "Still, you do want a guide to take ya back to Inkopolis, no?"

The two Inklings glanced at each other again, before nodding. "Yea...whatever that is."

That shocked Suparatto. They didn't know what Inkopolis was?

Well. She would have plenty of time to explain on the way there. "I'll...explain it on the way." She replied, starting to walk off. "Follow me-and try to stay close. We're in Octarian territory. Sorta. I reclaimed some of the land around here for the Inklings, but they like to try to take it back every now and then."

"Inklings?" Stellar said quizically, her head tilting.

"Octarians? Didn't the crazy old man you saw earlier say something like that, Stellar? Maybe he wasn't insane. Something normal here."

Suparatto slowly nodded. "Yea, he's not crazy. I'm working with him to get our main power source back." She realized that she'd blurted out her secret mission too late.

The others smiled. "Sweet. I wanna help." Stellar chirped, raising her hand.

"Not me." Bubua replied with a whine. "They might be deadly."

"Your not from around here, are you?" Suparatto asked, pulling out her gun to ink the pathway ahead before realizing the two Inklings behind her had different colors.

Time for a detour around the thorns, then. "Nah, not really. You could say we're from 'outta this world'." Stellar replied, sending a smirk towards Bubua.

In an instant Suparatto whirled on them. "Out of this world? Your not Inklings working for Octarians, are you?" She asked, pointing her gun at them.

They both shook their heads. "No! We didn't even know what an Octarian is before you told us!" Bubua shouted.

"I thought it was a food dish." Stellar murmured, her stomach letting out a growl after she spoke.

The dark blue haired Inkling stared at the two for a few moments before letting out a sigh. They really were oblivious to everything, weren't they. "How about you crash at my place until you...get used to being around here." Suparatto offered, smiling slightly as she started walking again. "I guess your from one of the un-fresh places of our land."

The two nodded. "Yea." They replied, following after Suparatto.

This...was going to be a long day...


End file.
